pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: School Years/Episodes
All of the episodes in Phineas and Ferb: School Years. Short List Season 1 *School Daze/Candace Class/Mr. Platypus/Back in Class Evil 101 *Basketball Bullies/Carl's Crush/Daffy Daff/Bring Your Kids! *Ferbella/Father-Daughter Dance/The Pet Games/No Babies! *Return of Ferbella/Dancing Disaster/Animals, Animals, Animals!/Heads Away! *Military School?!/Extreme Babysitting: Candace Edition/Really, Perry?/Inator Creator Contest Long List Ep. 101 School Daze Back to school! Phineas and Ferb are expecting to be able to jump to high school, but when they get stuck with the toughest teacher ever, this may be the worst school day ever. Candace Class Candace can't wait for school- she gets to share all her classes with her friends! Not to mention, her teacher is the laziest teacher ever! And he got every class! But when Jeremy and Coltrane show up, could Candace become a total clutz and ruin this perfect school year? Mr. Platypus Being one of the OWCA's top agents, Perry is hired as the teacher of the academy! But it isn't as easy as it sounds. Back in Class Evil 101 Doofenshmirtz wants to open up his school of evilology, but first he has to get a real diploma. Too bad Gevaarlijk's in the way! Ep. 102 Basketball Bullies The basketball team's opened! But when Thaddeus, Thor and Louise try to ruin their fun, will they beat these basketball bullies? Or will their team be a dribbling disaster? Carl's Crush When Carl and Vanessa break up, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy and Coltrane help them get back together. But is there hope for this high school crush? Daffy Daff The new student in Perry's academy is causing trouble. Can Perry get him to focus, or will Daff Duck be the worst agent ever? Bring Your Kids! Doofenshmirtz has to bring Vanessa to class! But will he forget to invite her? Or will he be a success...in this one thing? Ep. 103 Ferbella Phineas and Ferb's mind-switching device is destroyed after they switch with each other. But when Isabella likes the Ferb-Phineas better then the Phineas-Phineas, Phineas asks PJ to fix the device fast. Father-Daughter Dance Candace is panicked- it's time for the Father-Daughter Dance! And Lawrence is a total clutz! Will Candace be a failure? Or will everything turn out groovy? The Pet Games Too many pets! Will Perry be able to keep up with all of his students? Or will he have to fire some? No Babies! Dr. Bloodpudding seems insistent on bring his son, Giant Floating Baby Head to class- over and over again! Will the other scientists be able to stop him in time? Ep. 104 Return of Ferbella PJ accidently tells Isabella about the accident with the mind-switcher, and Isabella's older sister visiting from California thinks that Ferb may match Isabella better then Phineas. Will Ferbella be forever? Dancing Disaster The Father-Daughter Dance has come back to haunt Candace. But she can get everything fixed! ...Right? Animals, Animals, Animals! Perry is working his hardest, but there are so many agents in training (AITs), he can't stop! Will Pinky be able to help Perry? Heads Away! Bloodpudding got the message- but Baby got the wrong one! Will Doofenshmirtz, Diminutive, Komminlotz and Bloodpudding be able to find Baby before he gets too far away? Ep. 105 Military School?! When Django gets a D on his report card for the third time this week, Beppo considers sending him to military school. Will Phineas and Ferb be able to save their friend? Extreme Babysitting: Candace Edition Candace's homework is to get a weekend job and to earn 30 dollars from it. Candace picks babysitting, but when one job at a time doesn't pay her enough, she decides to babysit two kids at the same time. Too bad it's Suzy and Lucy! Really, Perry? Perry is framed for giving high grades to every student just to get away with not working hard! Will Perry be able to reveal the true criminal? Inator Creator Contest Gevaarlijk wants to see the best of her students inators, so Doofenshmirtz decides to show her the Vaporizer-Inator. But Rodney steals it and turns it into his own Vaporator-Izer! Will Doof find some proof? Category:Phineas and Ferb: School Years